<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Characters in a Movie by ilymorkly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668704">Characters in a Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilymorkly/pseuds/ilymorkly'>ilymorkly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, based on eps 7 lmao, its how i want langa to react later on haha, mentions of depression, previously depressed langa, sad reki, sorry for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilymorkly/pseuds/ilymorkly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki feels out of place with his bestfriend being in the spotlight, loved by everyone, and all the bad thoughts come rushing in, dragging him down lower than ever.</p><p>Alternatively, a fic in which Langa knows what it's like to hit rock bottom, so when he sees the love of his life start to show the signs of falling into the same fate, he jumps in to help him be happy again.</p><p>“I know what it’s like when you want to ask for help but can’t. I know what it’s like to hope someone sees through you and jumps in to help, because you’re too scared to ask. I know what it’s like to practically be screaming inside for someone to help but not being brave enough to, so just let me be that person for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Characters in a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was another angst renga fic that came to mind bcs of something that i read but im sorry if it's bad bcs i got unmotivated in the middle for no reason but i didnt wanna draft it so here it is hehe. this is awfully similar to my other fic, just different in situations and words, but you get it idk. btw follow me on twt @demonastaftw so we can rant lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you okay?”Langa says, out of the blue, sitting himself down on the grass, next to his bestfriend.</p><p>“<em>What</em>? Of course I am” Reki answers back, facing him, sporting none other than his signature smile.</p><p>Langa let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Look, I’m not good with these kind of things, so bear with me, please.”</p><p>Reki nodded slowly, still smiling faintly, curious as to what was coming, undeniably feeling like this wasn’t just their average conversation.</p><p>“Believe it or not, I was like you once.” Langa said, taking a subtle side glance at the other.</p><p>“What?? <em>The</em> Langa Hasegawa used to smile? On a daily basis??” Reki said, exaggerating his words like some 6 year old girl who was just told that mermaids were real.</p><p>Langa let out a chuckle, lifting his head up to look at the moon. He knew Reki was kidding, but he played along, which was a rare sight to see, only causing Reki to feel even more uneasy at this point. This was definitely something serious.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Now that I think about it, I was exactly like you. I smiled at everyone and laughed at everything, it was to the point you wouldn’t catch me without a hint of a smile. <em>Ever</em>. You could say I was even happier than <em>you</em>.”</p><p>He stopped there, taking in a small breath, seemingly contemplating what to say next. Reki, on the other hand, had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, focusing his eyes on the view in front of him. He then turned to look at Langa for the first time that night. <em>Was he even okay?</em></p><p>He was only answered when the blue haired boy kept on going, “Nonetheless, something happened to me, and over the years, I fell apart. I was breaking myself, deep down, but I was too embarrassed to tell anyone, and that included the people closest to me. I didn’t want anyone to know how low I was, so I built up walls. Cliche move, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of. I didn’t want anyone finding out about it, so I just made sure to keep enough space so that they wouldn’t think about it at all. And every time I thought about telling anyone, the only thing on my mind would be how disappointed they’d be in me and stuff. I was consumed by my own bad thoughts, but then, before I knew it, the walls I built up had apparently caused the spaces to grow unbelievably big between all my relationships, and I had no one left.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Reki still had no idea where the other boy was going with this, knowing that Langa wouldn’t for the life of him, spill his heart out for him to see just because he wanted to.</p><p>“I was just tired, honestly. I think that’s the right way to put it. Everything I was doing just seemed to make everything that much worse, so I just stopped wanting to do anything at all, turning me into the ‘unbelievably unmotivated’ person I am now, or so everyone says. They think I just lost the will to do anything one day, but the truth is that it had already been switched off in me way before that.”</p><p>Reki had heard about that before. How Langa supposedly was some kid with boundless talent, who just so happened to have no motivation whatsoever to do anything about it. He was the ‘lost potential’ kid of the school. The amount of teachers and upperclassmen he’s heard talk bad about Langa was definitely above average, compared to any other kid in their class. Some said that Langa used to be one of the kids that bagged a trophy every other tournament or olimpiade, and some said that he could finesse an activity just a while after paying attention to it, like some boy wonder, but Reki had long before chosen to not want to accept information about Langa that didn’t come from directly Langa himself.</p><p>Reki faced the other boy, expecting to be met with glassy eyes or anger filled eyes maybe, but all he was met with was just Langa still looking at the moon, sporting an unreadable expression. Reki had no idea if he was regretting his old decisions, or if he was simply fine with everything, but it felt wrong. That expression wasn’t content or anything either, Reki would know. If anything, it was discontent.</p><p>“It’s not your fault though, Langa, I feel like you’re probably blaming yourself in your head, so just keep that in mind” Reki said, scooting over to sit closer to him.</p><p>Langa chuckled again, facing the other boy, then he lifted up a finger, signifying an ‘<em>I’m not done yet.’</em></p><p>“Now, from what I just said, it’s obvious that I know what it’s like to pretend to be okay when you’re really not and all that, right?”</p><p>“Right..?” Reki answered, not knowing if that was even the right answer, still completely clueless as to where Langa was going with this.</p><p>There was a pause, then he heard Langa sigh. <em>Again</em>. “Idiot.”</p><p>“What? Who are you calling an idiot?” Reki was beyond confused now. Where did that even come from?</p><p>“What I’m saying is that I can see it in you, Reki. I can see through all your shiny smiles and loud laughs. I hear you tell yourself everything is going to be okay when you feel like it’s not. I see you pat your back at the end of every day to tell yourself you’re proud of your own hard work, because you feel like no one else is. I can see that your open personality isn’t as open as people think, because no one seems to know the <em>real</em> you. I can see how you don’t second guess hurting yourself to help someone else, because it’s an excuse to just hurt yourself. And I can definitely see how everything I’ve been saying so far is true, by the way you are right now.”</p><p>Reki was speechless.</p><p>He looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling utterly vulnerable. His smile had already been slowly faltering as Langa pointed out everything about him, and it was practically wiped off his face now, leaving a blank stare. It felt like all his cards were open for everyone to see. It was just Langa, technically, but still. How did he know? Was he <em>that</em> obvious?</p><p>Langa finally looked back at him, simultaneously moving to grab Reki’s hands which were open on his lap, facing the sky, in hopelessness. He placed both their hands between them, making sure to hold the red haired boy’s tight, to show the boy that he was right there with him.</p><p>“I’m not just telling you this simply because I want you to know that I know, but because I don’t want you to-”</p><p>He stopped. <em>Maybe that was too much,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>Hearing the boy abruptly stop mid-sentence, he grew concerned. “You don’t want me to what?” Reki’s body was now fully facing Langa, caused by the latter taking his hands in, so he lifted his head to meet the pale boy’s gaze, and Langa was shocked to see the latter with glossy eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. He thought it was probably because of something he said, but in reality it was just because he asked. No one ever asked Reki if he was okay like that, and absolutely no one has ever seen through everything like Langa apparently had.</p><p>Langa focused his gaze on their joined hands, before mumbling something, but all Reki heard was ‘don’t’ and ‘me’. Then he felt the hands holding his own suddenly tighten around him.</p><p>“I don’t want you to turn into me.”</p><p>It was soft, the softest Reki’s ever heard the boy speak, if it even classified as speaking, being barely above a whisper. He was immediately going to talk back to that, though. There was nothing wrong with Langa now. He was sure of that. But just before he was going to start talking, the boy in front of him cut first.</p><p>“No, no, it’s not what you think”, Langa looked him in the eyes again, giving off a small smile, but it was easily the saddest smile Reki had ever seen in his life. “I just don’t want you to lose you. I don’t want you to ever stop smiling, or laughing, or being happy. And I know that you’re still doing all those things now, even if they’re fake, but I’ll help you make them real. That’s why I wanted to talk about this.”</p><p>He freed one of his hands, now rubbing his own nape sheepishly.</p><p>Reki was even more speechless now, if that meant anything. He couldn’t process just how much Langa was making him feel at that moment. He cared <em>that</em> much. He just felt so unfamiliarly loved and cared for, it was just a <em>little</em> overwhelming.</p><p>“I mean like, I know what it’s like when you want to ask for help but can’t. I know what it’s like to hope someone sees through you and jumps in to help, because you’re too scared to ask. I know what it’s like to practically be screaming inside for someone to help but not being brave enough to, so just let me be that person for you.”</p><p>Langa finished off, feeling like he worded it pretty well for someone with lesser social skills. But those success thoughts were immediately set aside when he heard the boy in front of him sniffle. No, not sniffle, it was more like a sob. He was sobbing. The blue haired boy immediately panicked, “Oh my god-”</p><p>But he was cut off by Reki suddenly pulling him into the tightest hug he’s ever experienced in his 18 years of living.</p><p>“I love you, Langa. I love you so much it hurts. So please don’t leave me. I don’t think I can handle you leaving like everyone else. It’d hurt too much.”</p><p>He whispered the last part, but considering just how close his mouth was to Langa’s ears, it was obviously heard by the latter.</p><p>“I would never leave you. What on earth even made you think that?”</p><p>He sounded genuinely confused, but taken over by the embarrassment of taking the first move of the night, Reiki just stayed there in his arms, burying his face deeper into the other boy’s chest.</p><p>“Everyone does. I’m never enough for anyone to stay as long as I want them to. I could try my hardest to make someone stay just a little longer, but it never seems to work for me. In this case, it fits even more, considering it’s literally <em>you</em>, who could not be more out of my league. You, who belongs with the other crazy geniuses out there, and me, who belongs with the normal people who don’t ever mount to anything as big as others, people like me just can’t keep up with people like you. Main characters and side characters, if you will.”</p><p>If they weren’t involved in such a vulnerable topic at that moment, Langa would’ve laughed. But then again, it was still undeniably sad at how Reki saw himself as a side character, considering he was nothing less than a main character in his eyes. Everything revolved around the redhead, to him. He was the light of his life. How could he not see that?</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re a side character or if anyone else is the main character or whatever. I don’t care if you can’t keep up with me or some shit, I’ll <em>help</em> you keep up, I’ll do whatever it takes. But you should know that in my eyes, in my movie, you’re the main character. You, and you only. Nothing else matters here. You loved skating and brought me into it, and now that I love it too, I can’t imagine it without you. And now that I know that you view yourself so lowly, I just have to help you see how much you really mean to me, huh?”</p><p>He was caressing Reki’s back the whole time, so he was shocked when he felt the boy in his arms suddenly start shaking. Oh, he was laughing.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>He pulled away from Reki, who was now positioned in his lap, trying to take a good look at his face. “You just sounded so cringey for a minute there, like come <em>on</em>, Langa, are you finally starting to incorporate all those american rom-coms that you binge into your life?”, he wiped his previously tear-stained face, looking genuinely happy again. He laughed for a bit more, before calming down, leaving nothing but a small, content smile across his face, “But, honestly yeah, that was pretty touching. You just make me feel like the best boy in the word, Langa. You really do.”</p><p>The blue haired boy then chuckled, looking at the boy in front of him with nothing other than adornment and love in his eyes, obviously reciprocated. It was almost sickening how lovesick they looked, but that was okay. It was more than okay.</p><p>“All my pleasure, babe,” taking his hand up to caress the redhead’s messy hair, the latter taking it like a cat, practically <em> purring </em> , “Now, if you’d let me do that for the rest of our lives, then that would make <em> me </em>the happiest boy in the world.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>